


【宇龙/白朱】零界点爱情（第二十四集）

by lynnfantuan



Category: yulong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnfantuan/pseuds/lynnfantuan





	【宇龙/白朱】零界点爱情（第二十四集）

CP：白宇X朱一龙  
【黑道背景，架空，强强，会虐，来吧，互相伤害吧】

大家要的荤一点的 ⇓

第二十四集

{ 新区海边别墅 }

大武把最后一沓资料放在白宇面前，道：“所有关于吴神的资料都在这儿了，现在吴神手里能动用的产业只剩下自己名下的一个公司，要说K市官{ 空格 }员也算是黑了，趁火打劫中饱私囊了不少东西，这吴神要想再翻身恐怕是难。现在我们得防着吴神破罐子破摔的反扑。”

白宇沉吟一会儿，把资料收拾整齐，道：“知道了，你先回去吧。”

大武应了，转身走出别墅。

白宇握着资料，朝楼上走去。

朱一龙靠在卧室的沙发里翻看着游乐场后期要动工的图纸。

白宇站在朱一龙背后，道：“有些事，想问问你的意思。”

朱一龙微微一笑，顺手从白宇手里接过资料，低头看了一眼，道：“吴神？”

白宇点点头：“他现在在西区的产业只剩下他自己的总公司，其他公司大部分被我们吞并，小部分被政{ 空格 }府吃掉，他基本没有翻身的余地了。”

朱一龙手指撵着资料，一页页的翻看，看了许久才问：“你想跟我商量什么？”

“关于吴神最后的下场。”

朱一龙抬头看白宇，白宇挑眉道：“我想听听你怎么想的。”

“你呢？你想怎么处置他？”

白宇微眯了眼，嘴角稍挑，道：“千刀万剐也难消我心头恨，所以我一刀刀的慢慢割。”

朱一龙失笑：“这样还跟我商量什么？”

白宇看着朱一龙，握着他左手，时轻时重的揉捏着，道：“我想知道你是怎么想的”。

朱一龙低头看着那些资料，想了想，道：“我杀了他弟弟，他恨我也是情理之中，如今他父亲的基业在他手上毁了，这也算为我报了仇，而我现在也过的挺好，我觉得不必赶尽杀绝了。”

白宇盯着朱一龙看了会儿，朱一龙见白宇半天没有回应，抬起头看他，瞧着白宇眼底好像有些不太开心，朱一龙愣了愣，想着自己是哪句话说的不合适。

白宇突然凑近，紧紧盯着朱一龙，问道：“你和吴神曾经生活过一段时间，对吧？”

朱一龙哑了几秒，道：“是…是为了拿他公司的资料。”

“反正是住过，一个房间吗？”

朱一龙因为白宇慢慢靠近的脸庞，缓缓向后挪动，道：“没有，分开的。”

白宇撑着胳膊在朱一龙两边，朱一龙因为白宇的靠近慢慢朝后仰着身子，白宇眼底已经不再有玩笑之意，渐渐凝出几分危险的锐利：“就凭吴神对你有不纯想法，我就不可能放他一马。”

“白宇。”靠的太近，朱一龙忍不住伸手推了他一把，但是眼前白宇纹丝不动，朱一龙吞了吞口水，又道：“我不喜欢吴神。”

白宇嘴角一挑，道：“我当然知道，如果你敢有一点点喜欢他……”白宇一侧头张嘴咬上朱一龙露出的脖颈，朱一龙受疼，吸了口气朝后仰着脖子。

白宇的牙齿将朱一龙脖颈磨出一丝血痕，然后又轻轻吮吸舔舐，一点点加深。伸手托着朱一龙后腰，将他朝自己贴合了几分。

朱一龙因为这又疼又麻的吸允感，忍不住轻轻呻吟出声，道：“疼……白宇”

白宇脑袋嗡的一声炸开，这几个字从朱一龙嘴里吐出来的威力，恐怕朱一龙自己根本不知道。

白宇觉得这真是有趣极了，这份冲动，似乎只是针对朱一龙。

白宇离了朱一龙脖颈寸许，看着自己在他脖颈上辗转吮吸留下的红色印迹。真是要命，眼前的朱一龙，一寸一许都充满了诱惑力。下面肿胀的生疼，白宇总顾及朱一龙现在的身体状况，忍了很长一段时间。

现在天时地利人和，再不上，白宇都觉得自己脑子身体都有病。

手掌在朱一龙后背上下抚摸，嘴唇顺着脖颈朝上移动。白宇缓缓下压，朱一龙完全躺在沙发上后，白宇在他脸上小啄一口，微微一笑，道：“龙哥，我们做吧。”

朱一龙脑子因为这一句话，变得有点懵，居然分辨不清白宇到底在说什么，一只带着薄茧的手从衬衫滑了进去，顺着腰线朝上，然后转到胸前。白宇吻上朱一龙的唇，把他细碎的呻吟都含在嘴里，仔仔细细舔舐，宣告他的主权。在做这种事上，明显白宇要比朱一龙老道许多。

朱一龙整个人被白宇牵着走，白宇手指在他胸前画着圆，嘴唇被白宇含着，战栗的呻吟都隐没下去，不知所措。

唯一的一件性事，与白宇的，他喝醉了，没有爱抚，直接进入，很痛，但是朱一龙却觉得值得。

现在的白宇与当时的白宇不一样，朱一龙满心的惶恐又带着被宠溺的幸福，溢满心腔。

白宇的手沿着胸前缓缓下移，在束着的裤带处来回流连，然后与朱一龙分开寸许，看着他，哑着嗓子道：“帮我脱衣服吗？”

朱一龙脸几乎红透，敞开的衬衫露出的肌肤也染上绯红，白宇觉得又可爱又好笑，只是生怕把朱一龙给笑恼了，生忍着，看着朱一龙伸着手紧张的给自己解衬衣纽扣。

白宇憋得生疼，但是他又很享受朱一龙这个生涩的模样。只是几粒纽扣他已经慌张的解了好久，白宇垂下头咬上他红透的耳垂，调笑道：“这么紧张吗？扣子都解不开了。”

朱一龙缩了一下，咬咬牙，加快解扣子的速度。等把白宇的衬衫完全解开，朱一龙已经满头大汗。

白宇终于不忍看朱一龙这窘迫模样，直起身三两下把自己脱了个精光，然后伸手去解朱一龙的裤子。

朱一龙这段时间瘦了很多，这些日子白宇好好养着也没养回来几两肉，他是真的很害羞，原本白皙的肌肤浑身染了粉红，手指摸上去都有些发热。

白宇伸手把朱一龙抱了满怀，着实忍不住，笑道：“龙哥这么害羞可怎么办啊？我们以后一直都要这么坦诚相待了啊。”

朱一龙缩在白宇怀里，好半天才闷声道：“我不像你，有那么多经验。”

白宇拉开一些，低头看着朱一龙，笑道：“吃醋啊？”说着话，手指便握上朱一龙已经有些硬了的下身。

朱一龙被这冷不防一握，惊得一抖。

白宇轻笑着，上下缓缓套弄：“从今往后我只有你一个，我以后所有的经验，都来自于你。”

……

这一场性事是朱一龙从未感受过的，被温柔完全包围，逃脱不开。

起初白宇还算克制，之后便再也没收住，朱一龙抓着床单连呻吟都被撞的七零八碎。

=====================

一场云雨完毕，白宇心满意足的抱着朱一龙缩在被窝里，朱一龙已经累得睡着，白宇环抱着他，手指在他肌肤上轻轻抚摸。窗帘之外的天气大约还是很好，阳光都压抑不住，零散的洒了进来。

白宇也有些失笑，这样的白天，这么疯狂的欢爱。

白宇低头在朱一龙额头吻了一下，轻声道：“我爱你。”

是了，就这样的时光，正是好。

=======================

朱一龙醒来时，窗外已经是黄昏。稍微动了动，发觉自己落在一个怀抱，身后与他赤裸相对的，是白宇。

朱一龙一尴尬，感受到来自于白宇的热度，顿时也不敢再动弹。

僵了好一会儿，才听头顶传来噗嗤一声的笑声，朱一龙扭头朝后费解的瞧着白宇，白宇笑的很是开心，伸手把缩在他怀里的人又抱紧了些。

“再躺会儿，佣人应该还没做好饭。”

朱一龙嗯了一声，看着窗外，道：“已经是晚上了。”

话音刚落，他便感觉到白宇的手指不安分的从后腰又朝身前摸过来，朱一龙后腰酸疼还没缓过来，眼瞧着白宇的手又要作妖，朱一龙咬牙，用力拍向白宇手背，用力有点大，叫白宇猛地就将手缩了。

朱一龙裹着被子坐起身，歪头瞧着白宇，道：“你有完没完了？！”说罢，卷着被子就朝洗浴间走去。

白宇撇撇嘴，大喇喇的光着身子躺在没有被子的床上。

唉这日子……没有吃饱。

========================

{ 西区狼王别墅}

时隔许久，白宇再一次去了西区。

只是西区已经大变样，不再是曾经与东区平分天下时的那个西区了。

吴神却也没有大武在车上描述的那么惨，至少白宇看来，他还是那副模样，没有半分落魄。

还是当时白宇来吴神别墅里坐的那个位置，还是吴神泡的茶。

“我想过你根基很稳。”吴神开了口，头茶倒了又再满杯，然后捏在手指间慢慢转动：“你为了朱一龙砸掉这么多产业，连东城地皮也一起送人了，我还以为你这辈子都不会放手。”

白宇一笑，道：“朱一龙如果好好的在我身边，什么产业对我来说都不重要。我可以为了他把所有产业都送人也在所不惜。”

吴神自嘲一笑，道：“当知道我弟弟被朱一龙杀了的时候，我是恨不得把他千刀万剐的。可是真的抓到他，我其实下不去手。”

白宇看着吴神，这应该是吴神第一次在他面前，袒露对于朱一龙的感情。

吴神把茶杯放下，抬头与白宇对视，道：“我不如你爱他，我没有为他千金一掷的魄力。”

白宇这次来西区，也是吴神的邀请，他不知道吴神这些话里是想说什么。吴神像是剖析过往，又像是想说什么却还没说的完整。

“你的报复进行大半，为什么会停止？”吴神终于还是问了，他心里其实有了一个模糊答案，只是并不敢肯定。

白宇心里自然是很不情愿说是朱一龙的意思，可两个曾经叱咤一时的大佬已经到了如此地步，成王败寇，再计较那么多就显得白宇不够大气：“朱一龙要放你一条生路。”

吴神松口气似的朝沙发上一靠，看着白宇，笑的很是悲凉：“今天晚上的飞机，我会彻底离开K市永远都不会再回来，如果真有下辈子，我一定要比你先遇见朱一龙”

白宇一挑眉，站起身，边系西装扣子，边道：“下辈子如果还有机会，我候着。”

“白宇。”吴神淡淡的声音叫住已经走到别墅门口的白宇，白宇半侧身看着吴神。

吴神站起身，看着他道：“朱一龙还好吗？”

白宇没说话。

吴神也觉得自己问话很可笑，白宇怎么可能会不照顾好朱一龙。

吴神又道：“L{ 空格 }S{ 空格 }D注射量每天是0.01毫克，连续七天，只要再多注射两天，他这辈子就废了，只是看着他那时的样子，我终究是下不了狠手”

白宇皱紧眉头，眼底锐利愈发狠戾。

吴神说完这些，便转身上了楼。

白宇看着他一步步的离开视线，转过头走出大门。

朱一龙曾经被吴神囚困的这些日子，都反应在朱一龙身上，一点一滴，白宇永远都不会忘记，如果不是朱一龙有意要放吴神一马……

白宇站在车边回头看着这栋别墅，几番深呼吸，勉强压下心里怒火，钻进车里扬长而去。

也罢，也罢。

至少朱一龙现在已经好了很多，前尘过往都不再追究。

余下且都是他和朱一龙的时光。

==========================

{ 新区海边别墅 }

白宇回来的时候，佣人已经做了几个小菜，熬的粥也香气四溢。

白宇从门外走进来，看了一眼，问道：“在楼上？”

得到肯定的回答之后，白宇便朝楼上走去。

卧室没有朱一龙的踪影，但是听到卫生间传来水声，白宇边解着领带和衬衫扣子，边说道：“我回来了，龙哥”

朱一龙应了一声，等白宇把睡衣换好，朱一龙才湿淋淋的从卫生间出来，看着白宇一笑，道：“今天回来倒是挺早，踩着饭点呢？”

白宇凑过去在朱一龙还带着水汽的脸颊上亲了一口，道：“这么早就洗干净了，要不然我们先不吃饭？”

朱一龙把白宇推开，斜瞥了他一眼，道：“满脑子除了这些还有什么？”把头发胡乱擦了，准备解开浴袍换睡衣时，想了想，回头冷冷看了眼白宇，白宇眨着眼，大有一副我坚决不走的架势。

朱一龙咬牙，道：“我就穿着这个下楼吃饭了！”说完就朝着房间门口走去，白宇从背后一把抱住，然后顺势便朝床上压，眯着眼看着朱一龙，道：“你敢让别人瞧见你这个样子试试！”

“滚！”朱一龙被压在白宇身下，看着白宇一副正人君子醋意大发的模样还以为他当真能做个柳下惠，殊不知他腿正磨蹭着朱一龙的浴袍下摆。

朱一龙被这若有若无又带了丝不容置疑的磨蹭给弄得有些发软，白宇见朱一龙这表情一出现，心下一喜，手指顺着浴袍便要朝大腿内侧摸去，朱一龙一激灵，想推白宇却推搡不开，心下几个翻转，软了声音道：“我饿了……”

白宇一听朱一龙的声音，快要摸到关键位置的手顿时就停了，瞪着朱一龙看了好一会儿，才不甘不愿的从他身上爬起来，然后道：“你见过有几对情侣是每天只做一次的？”

朱一龙白了他一眼，从床上坐起来，然后走到衣柜旁，当白宇是空气般的兀自解开浴袍露出光裸的身体，然后慢慢的换上睡衣。

白宇咬牙切齿的看着，眼刀一寸寸的从上至下，本着就算吃不到也要看个够的心态，仔细的盯着。

等换好衣服，朱一龙才看向他，道：“你可以选择一天也没有一次。”

白宇看着朱一龙，站起身把他半抱在怀里，道：“我们还在热恋啊！”

朱一龙推开他：“我说我饿了！”

“好好好，吃吃吃。”白宇牵着朱一龙的手就朝楼下走，朱一龙在他身后忍不住笑出声。

=====================

佣人的粥一直熬的很好，朱一龙也是真饿了，连着喝了两碗。

白宇看他吃东西，也觉得食欲大增。

白宇边吃东西，边说：“最近如果没事儿，可以去公司看看，慢慢接手工作。”说完顿了顿，又道：“小部分工作可以看一看，但是在你完全康复之前，不要接手大工程。”

朱一龙嗯了一声，不再说话。

白宇最近总觉得就算一天24小时跟朱一龙腻在一起，也还闲时间不够，去公司之前总要磨蹭很久，下班之后走的大约比公司员工还快。

==============================

 

这几天天气一直都不太好，持续阴雨天。

朱一龙的腿伤让他一到这种天气就酸疼难忍，白宇回到家就走到朱一龙坐着的软榻旁，蹲下身给他揉捏。

朱一龙舒展了眉头，暗忍着难受，并不想让白宇太过担心。

白宇一边按压着，一边说道：“我看天气预告，这一两个月多是阴雨天气。不然我们借着机会出去旅游散心一下？”

朱一龙看着白宇，道：“你公司不忙吗？”

“大武现在也能独当一面了，公司现在运营正常，大体也不会有什么太大问题。等我们旅游回来，你就可以正式进入公司工作，怎么样？”

朱一龙看着白宇有力的双手揉捏着自己的腿，道：“听你的。”

白宇一笑，微起了身子在朱一龙唇上一啄，道：“我去看一下现在什么地方比较适合我们去。”

现在天气最好的莫过于北方，艳阳高照很适合休憩。朱一龙这身体恰巧不适合往南方走，湿气太重。

白宇拖动鼠标，仔细看着适合度假的地方。

他记得朱一龙当时离开自己时，去的是澳大利亚，白宇对朱一龙那段时间的生活是空白的。

白宇对着电脑上的图片想了片刻，突然觉得如果去朱一龙当时生活过的地方再感受一次，也是个不错的选择。

最好，抹杀掉吴神曾经在澳大利亚遇见朱一龙的那段记忆。

白宇冷哼一声，挪动鼠标准备订机票。

======================================

{ 澳大利亚农场 }

澳大利亚农场，来了两个中国男人。他们长得都很好看，吸引了很多姑娘围观。不过其中有一个男人她们是认得的，是以前那个叫龙的男人。

白宇正卷了裤腿抱着饲料桶，挨个儿给饲料栏里倒饲料。朱一龙站在一边笑着看着他，等白宇把饲料都倒完了，朝他走过来，朱一龙把手里的毛巾递给他，看着他擦汗，道：“感觉怎么样？”

白宇抬眼看看四周，道：“如果不是亲眼所见，真不敢相信，你会在这里一待就是一年”

朱一龙微微一笑，道：“这里的生活每天都是重复着相同的事情，很无聊的，我觉得你不会喜欢这里。”

白宇顺着他的眼神对视过去，摇摇头：“不会，有关你的一切都不无聊”

白宇的情话说的越来越顺口，简直张口就来，朱一龙一边觉得酸，一边又觉得满足。

白宇回头看了眼四周时不时朝这里观望的小姑娘，然后看着朱一龙道：“这里小姑娘挺多啊。”

朱一龙失笑，道：“你防着我，倒还不如我防着你偷吃。”

白宇看着朱一龙一笑，再转身看农场里放养的动物，道：“其实这个地方挺好的，生活节奏很慢，过得很舒服，不像我们。”

白宇拉着朱一龙的手，往树荫底下走去，边走边道：“一旦回到K市，整天就生活在公司和帮会的圈子里面，画着圆，只能在那个圆圈里活动。哪有这儿好啊，你瞧，入眼都是绵延不尽的农田，干净的天空，清新的空气。”

朱一龙坐在长椅上，微微一笑：“我们可以定时来这里放松，以后等我们老了，就在这儿安度晚年。”

白宇侧过身认真的看着近段时间状态明显好了很多的朱一龙，伸出手指捏着他的下颌，道：“你笃定我会陪你到老啊？”

朱一龙眨眨眼，突然向前一倾，在白宇嘴上印了一记，道：“跑不了。”

白宇笑起来，舔了下双唇，微微歪头想了想，道：“如果多亲几下，应该就真的就跑不了了。”

朱一龙脸色一红，看了看周围，凑过去又印在白宇嘴上，蜻蜓点水一般就要离开，白宇哪会允许，伸手按着他的后脑，加深了这个吻。

====================================

 

一个月后

宇龙公司正式扩张经营，进军百货行业。

白宇放了大笔资金，在东城最繁华的市中心，跟着政{ 空格 }府建设改造，买下一块地皮，打造了一栋六层楼高的百货公司。

大武他们带着几个团队在公司忙的焦头烂额，需要签订的项目着实过多，多的叫他们连喝口水的时间都没有。

所以白宇进来的时候，大武他们还趴在会议室的桌子上争论的不可开交。

“白总”企划部部长，也就是原先朱一龙的保镖阿为首先看见的白宇，赶紧打了招呼从椅子上站起来。

然后一错身看见了白宇身后站着的人，眼前一亮，略带欣喜的叫道：“龙哥！”

白宇回头看着朱一龙笑了笑，然后转头看着他们几个，还有刚从半趴着的桌子上下来的大武，道：“见着我叫白总，见着朱一龙叫龙哥，这一个称呼就看出亲疏远近了。”

大武连忙整了整衣服，笑道：“宇哥龙哥回来了？”说着话，朝朱一龙笑了笑，道：“欢迎龙哥回归公司，龙哥这一回来，咋兄弟几个可算解脱了，就不用整天抱着合同苦哈哈的看条款了。”

白宇甩手拍了一下大武的脑袋，道：“尽想着偷懒，你们要是让龙哥累着了，看我怎么削你们”

大武缩了脑袋，吐了吐舌头，不敢再说话。

朱一龙脸上带着微笑，道：“我听白总说，现在公司接下一个大项目工程，下午三点钟会有一个相关会议对吗？”

几个人纷纷点头，朱一龙又道：“麻烦帮我准备一份资料，我下午参加会议。”

大武一愣，看了看白宇，白宇微微点头，道：“这个项目以后就让朱一龙带着你们一起完成，下午三点会议，朱一龙代表我参加，各部门积极配合。”说完，回头看了眼朱一龙，转身走出会议室。

朱一龙拉开椅子坐下，大武反应迅速，把刚整理出来的几份资料速度归类，放在朱一龙面前。

======================

拉谈生意，大武一直觉得朱一龙手段更硬，讲起话来更不容转圜。

对方的初期项目负责人见到朱一龙还有些不太高兴，直到朱一龙伸手与他们相握时，才缓缓说道：“前段时间一直抱恙，没有来过公司，不过秦总放心，我今天在会议上与你们说的每一句话，签的每一个字都是绝对有效的。”

大武帮朱一龙打开电脑，适宜的插话开个玩笑道：“秦总，我们是宇龙公司，我们老板叫白宇，这位叫朱一龙。”

这会儿秦总才算是恍然大悟，连忙说了几个抱歉，然后就进入洽谈流程。

朱一龙谈话步步紧逼，不给对方周旋的余地。一场谈判两个多小时下来，空调也解不了秦总的闷热，松着领结站起身与朱一龙握手，道：“朱总真是厉害，步步紧逼，完全不给我们让步的机会。”

朱一龙嘴角微翘，正要说话，会议室门打开，白宇从外面走进来，看着秦总笑道：“秦总真是客气，这次谈判正好是给我们两家的合作拉开了一个很好的序幕。”说着话，与秦总握手道：“以后在东城，有我白宇做生意的地方，必然都会给秦总一个机会。”

白宇和秦总相视而笑，而后秦总看着朱一龙，对白宇道：“白总有这么好的一个搭档，宇龙公司在东城，还有什么工程项目是拿不下的？”

白宇看了眼朱一龙，脸上带着笑意，眼底满含宠溺，把朱一龙拉在身边，对着秦总道：“这不仅仅是搭档，还是……”

白宇顿了顿，转过头看着朱一龙，道：“爱人”

===========

我们越过彼此的零界点，从此再无间隙。

 

THE END  
【宇龙驾校出品】


End file.
